Never Thought it would be like This
by ravensterling123
Summary: Takes place in Persia. Grimmjow is a rich merchant in search for a slave. Ichigo is a slave that hasn't been sold because of his violent behavior, and he fine with that.Grimmjow takes interest in Ichigo and buys him. Full summary inside! Yaoi! GrimmIchi!
1. Chapter 1

**Okaaaay! So I'm back! My brother's doing fine and will be released from the hospital soon! Anyways, I thought up a new story (while I'm working on Once Again) and I hope you'll like it.**

**THIS IS IS A YAOI! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, GET YOUR FUCKIN FACE OUT OF THIS STORY CAUSE I DO _NOT_ WANT TO **

**DEAL WITH YOU RETARDS THAT HATE YAOI BUT READ IT THEN GIVE SOME MEAN-ASS REVIEW**

**Full Summary:**

**Takes place in Persia. Grimmjow is a rich merchant in search for a slave. Ichigo is a slave that hasn't been sold because of his violent behavior, and he fine with that. **

**Grimmjow takes interest in Ichigo and buys him.**

**** Ichigo tries his hardest to escape but will he end up falling in love with Grimmjow, or actually becoming free?****

****Raven: Really hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for not updating Once Again, I need to put all the ideas together. In the meanwhile...****

****Ulquiorra: Raven owns nothing... NADA.****

****Raven: Enjoy!****

* * *

><p>Ichigo bared his teeth at the man, mocking, almost daring him to touch Ichigo again. You touched Ichigo's ass, he would bite your hand off. The slaveholder sighed.<p>

"W-well... I'll be going n-now..." The man said scurrying off.

"That should teach him to touch _me_ again." Ichigo said victoriously.

Gunjou frowned and elbowed Ichigo in the stomach causing the boy to cough and the chains on his feet to jingle.

"That is what you get for scaring away _another_ customer", Gunjou said starting to hold his whip,"And unless you want me to whip you, I suggest you get your fuckin' act together."

"Che. Fuck you." Ichigo growled.

"Do you _want_ me to kill you?"

"Only if _my master_ thinks it's right", Ichigo said sarcastically. Gunjou's frown deepened and he punched Ichigo across the face.

"Another remark like that and see if I don't have you killed."

"Well, well. What do'ya know. Gunjou! 'ts been a while!" A voice said from behind the two.

"Sir Grimmjow!" Gunjou exclaimed before bowing respectfully. He gestured over to Ichigo and signaled for him to bow as well.

Ichigo just gave him a no-way-in-fuckin'-hell look and rolled his eyes.

"Ma, ma, someones got very little respec' here now." Grimmjow said eying Ichigo who just flicked him off.

"Well, unlike this dick-sucker, _I _bow to no one." Ichigo said growling at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow smirked.

"Tell ya what, Gunjou, I'll buy the kid from ya."

"What?" Both Gunjou and Ichigo yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, why not. I like his spunk", Grimmjow said, laughing as Ichigo scowled at him.

"O-of course, !" Gunjou said, pushing Ichigo at Grimmjow.

"How much is the boy?" Grimmjow asked holding Ichigo's upper arm.

"Well, for you , free of charge."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are always a very generous customer and it would be embarrassing on my part if I didn't repay that generosity"

Ichigo snorted at that, "Right. Generous."

"Well, thanks Gunjou! See ya later!" Grimmjow said saluting to Gunjou before dragging Ichigo along with him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo gaped at Grimmjow's mansion as they arrived there. It was so big! They entered through the doorway, maids and other slaves bowing as they walked by.<p>

Ichigo suddenly felt self conscious in his baggy pants and open jacket. **(A/N: Imagine Aladin's outfit)**

"Well, you're first job, is to get my niece to take a bath, eat dinner, and get to bed all by seven o' clock." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo smiled, "Easy"

"That's what all the pros said... before they met 'im"

Ichigo smiled and walked to the room Grimmjow had pointed to.

Opening the door, Ichigo peeked inside seeing a thin, blue-green haired kid screaming at an older man to get out of his room. The man did just that.

After the man had went through the door, Ichigo entered.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The kid asked, yelling at Ichigo. Ichigo only smiled.

"Well, bocchan, I am here to give you your bath" **(A/N: Bocchan- young master)**

"No! Shou doesn't wanna take a bath!"

"And why not?"

" Cause it's annoying!"

"Well then", Ichigo said walking back towards the door,"I'll just have to throw these good caramels away"

"C-caramels?" The five year old asked. Ichigo stopped walking and smiled to himself. Bingo.

"Mm-hmmmm. Tasty salt-water caramels", Ichigo said pulling out a small tin, and opening it to reveal little caramels.

"C-can Shou have one?" The little boy asked quietly.

"Of course! But only after you take a bath."Ichigo said, putting the caramels away.

"But Shou doesn't wanna take a bath!" The child whined, stamping a tiny foot on the ground.

"Well then, no caramels", Ichigo said walking away.

"W-wait!", the boy called out. Ichigo stopped again.

"S-Shou will take a bath", the boy said in defeat. Ichigo smiled.

"Okay. I'll run the water. Bocchan should take off his shirt and other garments okay?"

"Okay. By the way, what's your name?"

"Ichigo."

"Like Strawberry?"

Ichigo laughed, "No. It means something else. I'll tell you later."

"Okay, Ichi-nii", Shou said jumping into the now warm water.

"You know, you can call me Ichigo, bocchan"

"No! Shou wants to call you Ichi-nii! I like it better. But Ichi-nii call me Shou!"

"No, I'll call you bocchan."

"No, Shou!"

"Fine, fine, okay... Shou"

Shou smiled brightly and hugged Ichigo, causing him to get all wet **(Raven: Wtf? Isn't the kid naked? XD lol don't take that hug the wrong way)**

Ichigo smiled and washed Shou up.

From the doorway, Grimmjow stood agape at this. How did Ichigo know how to do this? Not even he, Shou's _uncle_, could control him like that.

* * *

><p>Ichigo dried Shou and changed him into his pajamas and gave him a caramel.<p>

"Yummy!" Shou exclaimed.

"I know", Ichigo said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Shou said.

The door opened, revealing a tall man with snowy white hair.

"Hello, Shou. I came here to meet the new... slave", the man said.

"That would be me", Ichigo said holding out a hand, "Ichigo."

"Cute, Strawberry. I'm Shirosaki Ogichi, better known as Shiro." Shiro said shaking the hand.

"It does _not_ mean Strawberry."

"Haha whatever."

"Are you a slave?"

"Yes. Have been for about two years now." Shiro said.

Ichigo felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down.

"Ichi-nii, can you carry Shou to dinner? Shou is *yawwwwwn* really tired", Shou said raising his arms out for Ichigo to pick him up. Ichigo picked him up and nodded towards Shiro, before walking out the door to take Shou to dinner.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Ichigo walked Shou up to his bedroom to put him to sleep. Shou crawled into bed and held Ichigo's hand.<p>

"Please stay?" Shou asked.

"Huh?"

"Please stay with Shou, Ichi-nii. Shou is sad."

"And why is that, Shou?"

"Because Shou misses mommy. She's in Japan right now."

"Well... I'm from Japan."

"Really? Why isn't Ichi-nii in Japan right now then?"

Ichigo winced at the question.

"I'll tell you later, okay? But I'll stay here."

"Yeaaaah!", Shou exclaimed, jumping onto Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled and crawled into bed with Shou on top of him.

Ichigo smoothed out Shou's short hair with his hands and rocked side to side, attempting to put Shou to sleep.

Shou nuzzled into Ichigo's chest and soon fell asleep.

Ichigo himself fell asleep to, hugging Shou.

Grimmjow entered the room and let out a quiet snicker. They were so cute.

He made his way to the bed and tried to get Shou off of Ichigo but Shou whined something and tightened his grip on Ichigo.

Ichigo stirred and Grimmjow let go to see what would happen.

Ichigo rocked Shou back and forth, patting his hair (all unconsciously) and mumbled, "It's okay, Karin and Yuzu. Just go back to sleep."

Grimmjow's smile turned into a confused frown. Who were Karin and Yuzu?

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: Yeaaaaaaah! First chapter, DONE!<strong>

**Ulquiorra: .'**

**Raven: Yeaaaaaaaah! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

** If I do not get reviews, I DO NOT UPDATE.**

** So please, if you like this story and want it to update,**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thank You.**


	2. The story behind it all

**Raven: Yeaaaaaah! Okay, sorry if this update is late, FanFic's been a little weird .'**

**Ulquiorra: Okaaaaay.**

**Raven: Anywaaaays, I'm gonna cut short to the story! I own **_**NOTHING!**_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow cocked his head but ignored it. He'd ask Ichigo later.<p>

Carefully he picked Shou up and set him on the bed. Then he picked Ichigo up and carried Ichigo to the slave quarters.

Shiro was supposed to have showed it to Ichigo but no matter, that would be fine.

line break

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to his surroundings.

"Wha-?" He asked aloud sitting up. He looked around to see a lot of slaves from the previous day.

_But I thought I had been sleeping with Shou…._ Ichigo thought to himself.

"Ah… I see that yer awake!" A voice said from the side of Ichigo. Ichigo turned his head to the side to see Shiro looking at him from his own cot.

"Where-?"

"Ah~ we're in 'our room'", Shiro said, winking.

Ichigo sweat dropped. This guy was a bit weird.

"Okaaaaay…" Ichigo said.

"Boys! Rise and Shine!" A voice said from behind the door. Keys rattled and the door opened, revealing Grimmjow.

"T-the door was locked?" Ichigo whispered to Shiro.

"Yup. So we don't escape", The slave explained. Ichigo nodded his head, but pouted. There went his chances of escaping.

"Ma "fiancé's" coming. "Grimmjow said frowning, he turned to Ichigo, "Keep Shou in his room. My fiancé's a bit….. weird about kids."

Ichigo nodded, "Whatever." And excused himself.

Grimmjow secretly smirked to himself. Ichigo was a strong boy.

* * *

><p>Ichigo entered Shou's room and smiled at the sleeping boy. He was so adorable. Ichigo walked to Shou's bed and brushed back small strands of blue-green hair from the pale face.<p>

"Shou? It's time to wake up." Ichigo said softly into the boy's ear. Shou mumbled something and turned, frowning.

"Now, now, Shou. Come on! The quickly we finish things, the quicker we can play!" Ichigo said picking the boy up.

"Okay", Shou said rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding on to Ichigo with his other.

Shou brushed his teeth and got into the bath Ichigo had just prepared.

Ichigo quietly washed the boy and dressed him.

"Now, how about your first lesson?" Ichigo asked holding Shou's smaller hand, leading him to his desk where food was sitting.

**[Raven: =3 magical food ;D]**

Shou ate a bite of food and shook his head.

"No. Shou wants to play with Ichi-nii all day!"

"We can't do that, Shou. Uncle Grimmjow will get mad, now won't he?"

Shou nodded. It was true.

Ichigo pinched Shou's cheeks and smiled.

"Come one! Tell you what," Ichigo said, whispering, "I'll only make you do reading for an hour and then we can play for the rest of the day."

Shou's eyes lit up greatly and he nodded.

"Okay then, I'll put these dishes away and then we'll start." Ichigo said picking up Shou's plated and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had put the dishes away (and got his own food quickly) and was heading back up to Shou's room when he heard voices coming from the living room. He quickly went to the living room to see what was going on.<p>

He opened the door and entered to see the slaves standing around a tall man (taller than Ichigo at least but shorter than Grimmjow), with long blonde hair that was so blonde it looked white, and bowing to him. Grimmjow was standing in the corner, scowling.

"Oh! And who might _this_ be?" The man questioned, pointing at Ichigo. Ichigo jumped realizing he had been caught.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and then back at the man.

"Ichigo. A new slave. Just started yesterday."

"And why is he not bowing before me?" The man questioned again.

"Cause _I_ will not bow before _anyone_", Ichigo said, scowling at the man.

"Oh! Such disrespect!" The long haired man said in mock sadness. He snapped his fingers.

"Boys."

Two men appeared from behind the man and started at Ichigo who held his ground. The men launched at Ichigo only to be beaten down by Ichigo very quickly.

The blonde-white haired man raised his eyebrows in slight surprise.

"Well done boy. That was most impressive." The man said holding out a hand.

"I am Ilforte Grantz, Grimmjow's fiancé." Ilforte reached his hand out even further for Ichigo to shake.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and turned around.

"I have duties to attend to." Ichigo said, leaving Ilforte, Grimmjow, and the slaves.

* * *

><p>Ichigo went back up to Shou's room and opened the door to find the boy sitting on the floor, reading.<p>

"Hey there Shou, you've been reading?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's good. Do you want me to read to you now?"

Shou's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yup." Ichigo said, winking.

"Yaaaaaaaaaa!" Shou exclaimed jumping into Ichigo's lap.

Ichigo chuckled and picked the book Shou had been reading off the floor and started reading.

"And Aladdin yelled, "Open Sesame!" And the doors opened…."

* * *

><p>After Ichigo finished reading to Shou, they went outside to play, even though Grimmjow had said to stay in the room.<p>

"Sooo…" Ichigo said, not sure what to play.

"Um…. What does Ichi-nii wanna play?" Shou asked.

"Well…. I don't know…..What do _you_ want to play?"

"How about tickle monster?"

"Okay… Who wants to be tickle monster?"

"Ichi-nii's gonna be tickle monster!" And with a giggle, Shou ran off with Ichigo jogging after him.

"I'm gonna get you, ya little rat", Ichigo said laughing.

The two ran until Ichigo caught Shou and started to tickle him.

The boy giggled and laughed to the verge of tears.

"I-Ichi-nii stoooop y-you hahahahahaha w-win! Hahaha! You win!" Shou yelled, laughing all the harder.

But then Ichigo actually stopped.

"I-Ichi-nii?" Shou asked lowering his head to try and look at Ichigo whose head was bowed.

Shou held Ichigo's head up with his tiny hands.

"Ichi-nii! Why are you crying?" Shou asked, desperately trying to wipe tears that wouldn't stop flowing from Ichigo's eyes.

"Uh…I'm sorry…." Ichigo said wiping the remaining tears from his eyes, "Sorry…" He said, with a small smile.

"Ichi-nii?"

"Yeah?"

"Why was Ichi-nii crying?"

"…. Do you really want to know, Shou?" Ichigo asked, staring into the boy's eyes.

Shou nodded.

Ichigo picked Shou up and put him on his lap, then leaned against a tree.

"Well then, let me start from the very beginning." Ichigo said.

Both boys didn't notice Grimmjow and Ilforte, who were standing behind trees.

"Well", Ichigo began,

"I used to live in Japan. Actually I was born and raised in Japan, Karakura town. When I was five, my mother started me in fighting classes, hoping that it would help me one day. A lot of people think my name means Strawberry, right? Well, my father said my full name, Ichigo Kurosaki, meant 'One who protects', so like what my name meant, I used to try to protect my mom and everyone around me."

Shou nodded and listened to all of this.

"So one day, it was raining; my mother came to pick me up from karate. Bullock carts came and passed some splashing water on me. My mom asked me if I wanted to switch places while wiping my face with her handkerchief. I said no and said I'd protect her."

"She laughed and said okay, but held on to my hand. We continued walking until I saw a girl by the edge of a cliff, she looked like she was about to fall off. I ran to protect her, to pull her back. My mom called my name and came after me."

"Everything happened very quickly after that. I lost my footing, trying to grab the girl. My mom caught both of us, but we fell. I passed out. When I awoke again, my mother was dead and the girl was gone. She had hit her head when we fell and it killed her instantly."

"A nearby villager came and got a doctor. I told him that there had been a girl, but he thought I must have imagined it. But my mom had seen her. I knew she did because she caught the girl to."

"I had twin little sisters and a father left. Our mom was our world, and I had destroyed our world. I couldn't forgive myself, I still can't, but my father kept saying it wasn't my fault. The younger of the twins, Yuzu, became the new 'mom' of our house. Karin kept quiet but was a bit…. Hostile to other people."

"One day, last year when I was 16, my father brought home a man and made Yuzu prepare a feast for him, as well as us. My father said he wanted me to get married to this noble, Byakuya Kuchiki. I left the dinner table and refused to talk to my father for the rest of the night. Byakuya Kuchiki was my best friend, Rukia's older brother."

"I left for school the next day, refusing to talk to my father, and avoiding Byakuya who decided to stay with us for a while."

"I talked to Rukia and found out that my father was marrying me off for money. I refused to go home for the rest of the day.

" I ended up going back, but ran away that night. I turned 17 a few weeks later and a few weeks after that got captured by Gunjou, a slave trader, and wouldn't get sold cause of my violent behavior, thank you mom for karate and judo, and a few weeks later, I got bought by your uncle."

"So Shou", Ichigo concluded, "I guess I was crying cause of all the stress. Plus you remind me a lot of my sisters. I miss them." Ichigo said, now ruffling Shou's hair.

"Ichi-nii! That's so terrible!" Shou said throwing himself into Ichigo's arms. Ichigo smiled and petted Shou's hair.

"It's fine, Shou. Anyways, how about we head back inside for a bath and dinner?" Ichigo said, changing the topic.

"Ah… Okay." Shou said grabbing a hold of Ichigo's hand and walking back to the mansion.

Back by the tree, Grimmjow and Ilforte stood in shock.

_His father had tried to sell him?_ Both men asked themselves.

Things had just gotten interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: Yeaaaaah! I'm here in Florida writing all this. <strong>

**Announcement:**

**I WILL BE UPDATING TWO OR THREE MORE CHAPTERS THIS WEEK! **

**I AM IN FLORIDA SO I HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE (IN THE CAR)**

**RIGHT NOW.**

**THANKS!**

**Another Reminder:**

_**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL NOT UPDATE.**_

_**I AM SORRY FOR REPEATEDLY SAYING THIS BUT I WANT TO KNOW IF MY STORY IS WORTH UPDATING.**_

_**THANKS AGAIN! **_


	3. The uninvited guest

**Raven: Okaaay! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! **

**Ulquiorra: Anyways, Raven owns NOTHING.**

**Raven: Yup! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had gone by normally after Ichigo's story to Shou. Ichigo had fed Shou and all that great stuff.<p>

Anyways the next began as it usually did.

Ichigo woke Shou up, fed him, ect, ect.

Finally, Ichigo had a break while Shou took played around in the garden. He excused himself under a tree and smiled, enjoying the shade.

A scream tore Ichigo from his thoughts.

"Ichi-niiiiii!" Shou screamed running toward Ichigo. There was a shadow following him but Ichigo couldn't see who it was from where he was sitting.

Shou ran towards Ichigo and jumped into his arms.

"Shou! What's wrong?" Ichigo asked holding the shaking boy in his arms.

"A-a man! He was scary!" Shou yelled.

"A man? Where?"

"O-over there." Shou said, pointing to the spot where he had seen the "person", there was no one in sight.

"Haha, Shou, there's no one there. Maybe it was an animal or something." Ichigo said, petting Shou's hair.

"Fine, but can Ichi-nii come and see if it's all safe?" Shou asked with his big puppy dog eyes.

Ichigo chuckled again, picked Shou up, and walked to where Shou had been playing.

He put Shou down and walked around the area Shou had been playing in.

"There, see nothing is- Woah!" Ichigo tripped on a vine and fell down.

"Owch…" Ichigo said rubbing his ankle.

"Ichi-nii!" Shou said grabbing Ichigo's arm and trying to pull Ichigo up.

"What's going on?" A voice said from behind Shou.

"Ichi-nii fell, uncle!" Shou said, running to Grimmjow.

"I'm _fine_." Ichigo said trying to get up, but then falling down again.

"Clearly." Grimmjow said sarcastically. He walked over to Ichigo and threw him over his back.

"O-oi! I can walk!" Ichigo said, hitting Grimmjow's back with his fists.

"Of course you can. Now shut up so we can get you to Szayel."

"Szayel?"

" Ilforte's little brother, local doctor, and scientist."

"O-oh…" Ichigo said, "Thank you", he said blushing.

From the trees a figure watched in hate, loathing the 'closeness' between Ichigo and Grimmjow.

_He's mine_, the person thought.

**(A/N: Guess who it is ;D)**

* * *

><p>"Hmm… I think it's only sprained", the pink haired scientist said.<p>

"Only?" Ichigo asked.

"It could be fractured or broken", Szayel pointed out. Ichigo nodded in understanding and thanked him.

Grimmjow threw Ichigo over his back again and thanked Szayel.

"Um… Grimmjow… I can walk…." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. Mm-hmm." Grimmjow grunted, continuing to carrying Ichigo.

"Um… Grimmjow?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Where are we going?"

"To my room."

"Um… why?"

"Because you need a good bed to rest your foot."

"Since when are you this nice?"

"Who said I'm being nice?"

"You're letting me _rest_ in _your _bed."

"And?"

"Oh, so you're expecting pay back? Cause let me tell you something, I don't owe you _shit_."

"What? I can't do something for my servants once in a while?"

"I am not your servant."

"That's not what it says on the bill Gunjou gave to me."

"That bill doesn't mean anything! It's paper and it can be easily ripped to pieces!"

"Whatever." Grimmjow said. He opened the door to his room and put Ichigo on the bed.

"I have work to do now so I'll check up on you later."

"Okay… um… Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks", Ichigo said blushing.

Grimmjow smirked, "You're welcome kid." And with that the door was shut.

Ichigo smiled, _He's not as bad as he acts_, Ichigo thought to himself.

"What are you doing in this house Ichigo?" A voice asked Ichigo from the darkness.

"What? Who are you?" Ichigo asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Hmph. I thought you would have known my voice, boy."

"Byakuya?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, that's none of your business."

"I believe it is, as I am, your husband."

"What the hell? You're not my husband!"

"I already paid your father half of the money so come home."

"What the hell? No! And how did you find me, here of all places?"

"I have men all around this world."

"Tch. Whatever. I'm _not_ coming home."

"That is not your choice to make."

"Hell, yes it is! I decide what I do with _my_ life!"

"No."

"Hey Ichigo, I forgo- What the hell?" Grimmjow yelled. He had just opened the door to see Byakuya trying to grab Ichigo.

"Get the hell off of me, Byakuya!" Ichigo said, trying to hit Byakuya.

"No."

"What the hell?" Grimmjow repeated, this time, catching Ichigo and Byakuya's attention.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Byakuya said bitterly.

"How the hell do you know me? And what the fuckin' hell are you doin' to Ichigo?" Grimmjow roared grabbing Ichigo from Byakuya's hands.

"I believe I am taking my husband from your house."

"Husband? Hah. Right. Anyways,leave _now_ before I get my guards on you."

"You have no control over him."

"Yeah? I'm his _master_, pretty boy. M-A-S-T-E-R."

"Do you have proof of that."

"I do." Grimmjow walked over to his nightstand and pulled a piece of paper out of the drawer then handed it to Byakuya.

Byakuya scanned it over and scowled deeply.

Grimmjow smirked in success.

"Listen! Byakuya, I'm _not _coming home!" Ichigo yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"No? Even if your family is about to be kicked out of their house?"

"What? I-I thought you said you paid them the money."

"Half. Not all. And I am not paying the other half unless I get what I paid for."

"How can I trust you?"

"I have never lied, Ichigo."

"There's a first time for everything."

"…You are a smart boy. Tell you what, I'll take you home and you can see for yourself."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and then at Byakuya.

"Fine."

"Then it is settled. Ichigo we are going home."

"Wait a sec! You can't take 'im! He belongs to me." Grimmjow said.

Byakuya strode over to where the bill was placed and tore the paper in half, then again, and once more. The bill was gone.

Grimmjow stared in shock and Ichigo frowned and walked out of the room.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, threateningly.

"I know, I know… I'm just saying bye to someone."

Ichigo ran down the hallway to Shou's room and opened the door.

"Ichi-nii?" Shou asked, looking up from a book he was reading.

"Hey there Shou. Um… Ichi-nii's going away for some time so be nice to the person who's going to be filling in for me, okay?"

"Why is Ichi-nii going away? Was Shou that terrible?" Shou asked, his eyes starting to water.

Ichigo went over to Shou and hugged him.

"No, Shou! You were the best little boy in the world! I just have to go away for a while, okay?" Ichigo said, wiping the tears from Shou's eyes and kissing his forehead.

Shou sobbed louder.

"Shou doesn't want Ichi-nii to go!" Shou cried, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck and burying his face into Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo shushed Shou and held him.

"Ichigo." Byakuya said from the doorway.

Ichigo glared in Byakuya's direction but reluctantly pulled Shou off of him.

"I'll be back. I promise." Ichigo said pulling something out of his pocket, "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Shou obediently did so.

Ichigo quietly opened a tin and put something into the boy's hand.

"Open your eyes."

Shou looked into his hands to see a caramel cube laying in them. He looked at Ichigo, tears running down his face.

"Bye Ichi-nii." Shou said.

"Bye Shou."

And with that, Ichigo followed Byakuya out of the mansion and back to Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: *hides behind Ulquiorra* Please don't kill me! I feel guilty for torturing Ichi like that!<strong>

**Ulquiorra: *pulls Raven out from behind him* do not be a coward.**

**Raven:… meanie butt =P Anyways I hope you liked the chapter!**

_**Important Reminder:**_

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I DON'T UPDATE.**


	4. We're what!

**Raven: Yeaah! A new day, a new chapter to write!**

**Ulquiorra: I swear, do you take happy pills or something?**

**Raven: *gasps* Ruuude! Do **_**you**_** take depressing pills?**

**Ulquiorra: No.**

**Raven: .'' Anywaaays, I own nothing.**

**Ulquiorra: Enjoy the story =I**

* * *

><p>Ichigo exited the huge ship.<p>

_I'm in Japan again,_ he thought.

He and Byakuya walked to Ichigo's house.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu yelled, running to her older brother and hugging him. Ichigo winced, this reminded him of Shou.

Ichigo forced a smile and patted her head.

"H-hey Yuzu."

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO!" Isshin yelled running towards Ichigo who side stepped the attack.

Ichigo felt a pained look approach his face.

"D-dad…" Ichigo said walking away from Isshin.

He decided not to notice Byakuya giving his father the other half of money and opened the back door and walked out, finding Karin on the steps, drinking a glass of juice.

"Hey Ichi-nii", She said as if he had just come home from school.

"Hey Karin." Ichigo said sitting next to her. That's what he loved about her. She didn't make anyone feel awkward.

"Why'd you come back?"

"What?"

"Ichi-nii, I know you. And above everyone else, _I_ wanted your happiness. I saw you run away, Ichi-nii. But I was happy because for the first time in your life, you did something that _you_ wanted. Why'd you come back?"

Ichigo sighed.

"I heard you guys were going to get kicked out of the house if I didn't come back Was that not true?"

"It was true but we would've been able to survive the streets. And once we got enough money, buy a cheaper, affordable house."

"Karin, I would never be able to let you guys do that."

"Still."

Ichigo smiled and hugged his sister, "It'll be fine, Karin. I'll be fine."

"No you won't Ichi-nii! Oh my god! You always think about everyone _but_ yourself! It's not your goddamn fault mom died! It's not your fault that we're poor!"

"I know…."

"No you don't! Why did you take two jobs, huh? One before school, one after. Why did you try to be the perfect child?"

"Karin…"

Karin sighed and sat back down, resting her head onto Ichigo's lap.

"It's not your fault, Ichi-nii. Stop blaming yourself."

"Okay, Karin." Ichigo said running his fingers through her hair.

They both got up and went back inside.

"I'm going to my room." Ichigo said starting to walk up the stairs.

"Ah… that may be a problem." Isshin said scratching the back of his head.

"Why?"

"Well… Byakuya will be staying with us until after the marriage"

Ichigo winced at the word marriage, "So?"

"He'lll be…. Sleeping in your room….. so you guys share a room…"

Ichigo gave his father a blank stare and headed out the door.

Yuzu ran after him, "Ichi-nii! Where are you going?"

"Out. Don't worry, I'll be back later."

Ichigo walked past the bridge and to the place where his mother was buried.

He sat beside her grave as two little tears trailed down his eyes.

"Hey mom…" He said aloud to the gravestone.

"Remember you told me to always talk to you when I was sad? Well, I never did… but I think I will now. I didn't want to leave Grimmjow and Shou. Mom… I really, _really_ miss Grimmjow…I don't know why."

A church bell rang somewhere and the sky darkened.

"Crap, it's going to rain." Ichigo muttered, "Mom… Am I doing the right thing, marrying Byakuya?"

Thunder was heard in the distance.

"Um… I promise to come back later mom. I want to come back later. But for now, bye", he said, waving to his mother's grave.

He ran home just before it started to rain.

He head upstairs and changed his clothes then headed downstairs, found a blanket and slept on the sofa. He would _not_ sleep with Byakuya.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ichigo awoke to the smell of a fire in the hearth and food cooking over top.<p>

"Huh? Wha?" Ichigo asked, his eyes adjusting to the brightness.

"Ichigo, why weren't you sleeping with me yesterday?"

"Um… cause I don't wanna." Ichigo said rubbing his eyes.

"Well, why you were lounging on the sofa, my grandfather came over." Byakuya said, sitting down to eat breakfast.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Also my grandfather said that we are to-"

The doorbell rang suddenly, cutting Byakuya off.

Ichigo looked at Byakuya one more time before going to open the door.

"Hello?"

"Heeeeeeeey", Grimmjow said from the doorway.

"Ichi-nii!" Shou said from Grimmjow's arms.

"Grimmjow! Shou! What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo exclaimed, a smile appearing on his face.

"Just after you left, my sister came over. She decided to 'redecorate' and we got kicked out", Grimmjow explained, sweat dropping.

"B-but why come to _my_ house? I mean, not that I mind or anything…"

"We missed ya." Grimmjow said winking at Ichigo.

Ichigo blushed, "Okay… how did you guys find me?" Grimmjow blinked.

"Shou told me." Grimmjow lied. He wasn't about to admit he had heard Ichigo's story.

"Oh…" Ichigo said blushing, "How long are you guys going to stay here?"

"For about two weeks? Sorry, my sister's crazy…"

"No! It's fine!" Ichigo said. He paused and thought for a bit.

"Sorry, but Grimmjow, you may need to sleep on the couch…" Ichigo said sweat dropping.

"My my! Is that how you treat a guest?" Grimmjow asked teasingly.

Ichigo blushed again.

"I'm sorry! We don't have a lot of room and-"

"It's fine, Ichigo. Chill! I was just messing with ya." Grimmjow said with his trademark smile.

Ichigo blushed 10 shades deeper.

"And Shou can sleep with me if that's okay?"

Grimmjow nodded. Shou would like that.

Ichigo led the two inside and let them sit down, giving them something to drink.

"Ooooh! Who are your friends, Ichigo?" Isshin asked entering the room.

"Grimmjow and Shou. They were….. taking care of me." Ichigo said.

"Oh! Nice to meet you! I'm Isshin, Ichigo's father."

Yuzu and Karin stepped out of the kitchen.

"I'm Yuzu! And this is Karin, my twin! Nice to meet you!" Yuzu said bowing.

"Um…Ichigo, before we were rudely interrupted, I had something to say to you." Byakuya said in annoyance.

"Oh yeah. What is it?" Ichigo said without care. He sipped some juice he had gotten. He took a seat next to Shou and Grimmjow.

"My grandfather also said that we are to be married in a week."

Ichigo spit out the juice and started coughing. Shou hit Ichigo's back in attempt to help.

"WHAT?"

"We are getting married in two weeks. Understand?"

Ichigo looked at his father who gave him an uncertain smile.

He tightened his jaw and walked out of the room to the door.

"Uh… Ichi-nii…" Shou said, starting to go after him.

"Shou, go away." Ichigo said outside.

"Ichi-nii are you okay?"

"Shou I said GO AWAY!"

Shou looked at Ichigo, hurt and ran.

Isshin neared the door, "Ichigo, I understand that you are upset but you didn't have to yell at the boy like that…"

"NO! You _don't_ fucking understand! _You_ are the fucking person who did this!" Ichigo roared at his dad.

"Ichigo that is no way to talk to your father", Byakuya disciplined.

"Fuck you! What are you, my mom? Oh wait, she's _dead_." Ichigo yelled, "I hate it here! Why the fuckin hell do you think I ran away, huh?"

With that Ichigo ran down the streets to his mom's grave.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat by the grave and let tears fall down his face. He sat in front of the grave, facing it.<p>

He didn't want to talk, just sit and cry.

He heard footsteps approach him.

"Your sisters said that I'd probably find you here..." Grimmjow said softly from behind him.

Ichigo sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"Only my sisters would know that."

"Heh… yeah. They're good kids." Grimmjow said with a chuckle. He took a seat next to Ichigo.

"Yeah… they are."

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm about to get married to someone I don't even like, I keep living in blame for my mom's death, I hate my life-"

"Ichigo! I know… I… know…." Grimmjow said. He hadn't wanted to admit it but it kind of blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"I…. uh…. Heard your story…. While you were telling it to Shou…"

"You what? You were eavesdropping?"

Grimmjow nodded shamefully.

"How _could_ you? Why?"

"Well… um…. Ilforte heard it to…"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Well… we had been walking… then we saw you crying so we hid behind a tree and heard everything….."

"Hmph."

Ichigo bonked Grimmjow's head and face away from him.

"Hey… I'm sorry…"

"It's… fine… I have more things to deal with right now." Ichigo said.

There was an awkward silence.

"So…..How's Ilforte?" Ichigo asked, trying to break the quietness.

"Ilforte's good. He was planning to come to but decided to stay with Szayel."

Ichigo stayed quite for a moment, "Is your marriage arranged?" He asked.

Grimmjow shook his head, "No. Hell, we're not even getting married to eachother."

"What?"

"Yup. See, our parents want us to be married to whoever _they_ chose so we decided to pretend to already be engaged so that doesn't happen. Ilforte wants to marry Szayel someday though."

Ichigo's eyes bulged, "Incest?"

"Haha, no. They're actually not related at all. They have different moms and dads. Not blood relation what-so-ever. Ironically though, they have the same birthday."

"Oh. Then why don't they just get married?"

"Because it would be shame to their parents. They plan to move far away someday and get married."

"But then… what would happen to you? You would be forced to marry."

"I hope to fall in love with someone before then." Grimmjow said, _Though I may already have_, he finished in his mind. "Now how about we head home? Yuzu was starting lunch when I left."

Ichigo smiled.

"Sounds good… thanks Grimmjow." Ichigo said blushing.

"No problem" Grimmjow said with a smile.

They started to leave before Ichigo stopped and turned around, "Bye mom", He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: Yeaaah! Done with this chapter! Guess who Grimmjow's in love with!<strong>

**Ulquiorra: Don't give it away.**

**Raven: It's I-**

**Ulquiorra: *covers Raven's mouth* No one. It is no one that you know of yet.**

**Raven: *moves Ulquiorra's hand* Not true! But I won't give it away ;D**

_**Important Reminder:**_

**Review or no update.**

**Thanks.**

**See you during the next chapter! =D =3 **


	5. The kiss

**Raven: Da-da-daaaaa! New chapter!**

**Ulquiorra: da-da-da?**

**Raven: No, da-da-daaaaa!**

**Ulquiorra: .'…. Anyways, Raven doesn't own anything.**

**Raven: Time for the story!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Grimmjow entered the house and Ichigo immediately set out to find Shou and apologize.<p>

He looked in the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, and finally, his (and Byakuya's) room.

"Shou?" Ichigo asked quietly. He entered the room and looked in the closet. He heard shifting under his bed.

Ichigo went to the bed and looked under to find Shou huddled in a corner. Ichigo carefully pulled Shou out and held him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Shou. I was just mad and-"

"It's okay." Shou said, "Shou understands that…" he said quietly.

"Then why are you crying?" Ichigo asked.

"Cause Ichi-nii's sad and won't talk to Shou!"

"I don't want you to worry about little things, Shou."

"I won't worry! I promise!" Shou said holding out his pinkie to Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled.

"Okay. I'm glad you're not worried."

"Now tell me!"

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through Shou's hair, "Let's just say….. I have to do something that I don't want to do."

"Oh. What do you have to do?"

"Um….. I don't want to say…."

"Please! Please! Tell Shou! Shou doesn't mind!"

Ichigo laughed. Shou was too cute.

"Ichi-nii! Time for lunch!" Yuzu called from downstairs.

Ichigo and Shou looked at the door.

"Okay! Coming!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Ichi-niiiiiiii!" Shou whined, pulling Ichigo's shirt.

"Fine, I'll tell you quickly. I have to get married but I don't want to."

"Oh." Shou said blushing.

"Now let's go eat."

Ichigo picked Shou up and carried him downstairs.

**(A/N: Lol I just love making Ichigo carry Shou. It's just too cute X3)**

Ichigo took a seat next to Grimmjow and let Shou sit on his lap.

"So, Shou, how old are you?" Isshin asked the little boy.

Shou glared at Isshin and stuck his tongue out, "Shou doesn't have to tell you, old man."

Ichigo chocked on his rice and started to snicker.

"Learn to respect your elders, boy", Byakuya said in disgust.

Shou scowled at Byakuya.

Ichigo knew exactly where Shou got his attitude.

Ichigo snickered again.

"Don't encourage him." Byakuya said sternly at Ichigo.

Ichigo glanced at Shou and winked then stuck his tongue out at Byakuya.

"I can if I wanna", Ichigo said.

Byakuya tightened his lips and turned to Shou, "Apologize to Kurosaki-san."

Shou faced Isshin, "I'm sorry….. that you're a jerk who makes his son do things he doesn't want to do."

Isshin's jaw dropped.

"Um…. How about dessert?" Yuzu asked quickly.

Karin high fived Shou, "Nice one kid." She whispered.

Byakuya's eyes showed fury but he said nothing.

There was silence and the candle on the table flickered.

Shou yawned and pulled Ichigo's shirt.

"Ichi-nii? I'm tired", Shou said nuzzling his face into Ichigo's chest trying to find a comfortable place to fall asleep.

"Okay. Let's go to bed." Ichigo said holding Shou. He excused himself but turned to Grimmjow.

"Uh…. Sorry again." Ichigo said, bowing his head in embarrassment.

"It's fine. My sister would have made me sleep on the floor. The couch sounds amazing."

Ichigo nodded and headed up to bed, Shou in his arms.

Ichigo set Shou on the now king sized bed and lay next to him.

He heard the door open and close.

"Why is _he_ sleeping with us?" Byakuya asked.

"Cause I want him to. And this is _my _room, so I believe I can decide who sleeps here."

"This is _our_ room, Ichigo. And believe we both make that decision together."

"Che. Fuck off." Ichigo said turning to his side and hugging Shou.

Byakuya flipped him so he was laying straight again.

"Do not tell me to 'fuck off' Ichigo. I am your husband and you _will_ listen to me."

"No, Byakuya. You are _not_ my husband. Not now and I will make sure that you never are. I don't like you, Byakuya. Plus you're my best friend's brother! It's weird!" Ichigo yell-whispered angrily, trying to move Byakuya's hands.

Byakuya stood firm, "I _will _be your husband whether you like it or not. I paid for you. I _own_ you."

Ichigo scowled.

"Get off, Byakuya."

"No."

"Come ON! This is not-" Byakuya cut Ichigo off with a kiss.

Ichigo's eyes bulged. He tried to kick Byakuya off but Byakuya used his full weight to hold Ichigo down.

Byakuya deepened the kiss and used one free hand to rub Ichigo's nipple.

Ichigo gasped and Byakuya used that as an opening to stick his tongue into Ichigo's mouth.

Byakuya coaxed Ichigo's tongue with his own. Ichigo shook his head back and forth and actually got the kiss to break.

Ichigo panted

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Ichigo yelled after catching his breath, causing Shou to stir from his sleep.

Ichigo noticed and took Shou into his arms, rocking him back and forth to put him back to sleep.

There was a knock at the door.

"Um… are you guys okay?" Isshin asked on the other side.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san", Byakuya said politely.

"Okay then, good night." Footsteps faded and Byakuya got into bed next to Ichigo.

Ichigo ignored him and let Shou down onto the bed again.

Casting a dark glare to Byakuya, Ichigo turned to his side and hugged Shou again, now falling asleep.

**(A/N: Gaaaaah DX I make Ichigo baby Shou too much but you know what? Shou's like the younger sibling I never fuckin got =P)**

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up laying straight with Shou on his chest, face nuzzled into his neck and Byakuya on his side, arm under Shou's body and around Ichigo's waist.<p>

Ichigo gagged. Why the hell was Byakuya's arm on him?

He picked up Byakuya's arm with his index and thumb and held it away from him, dropping it in disgust.

He shivered at the memory of the previous night's activities. Quickly he got up and let Shiro on the bed. He went to the bathroom and washed his face.

This was _not _going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: Sorry it's such a short chapter, my computer like head a mental breakdown and deleted all of my files DX sorry .<strong>

**Hope you liked the chapter**

_**Reminder:**_

**Review if you want updates.**


End file.
